Point of No Return
by kasumi977
Summary: Kaoru is a junkie who is given a second chance to live by learning how to become a professional assassin for the government. Pairings: KK KE, SM, AM Warning: this is for KK fans even if Kaoru goes out with Enishi. Based on the movie Point of No Return, ju
1. Prologue

Kaoru Kamiya- Maggie

Kenshin Himura- Bob

Enishi Yukishiro- J.P.

Sanosuke Sagara- Trainer

Megumi Takani- Medic/ Etiquette Trainer

Yahiko Myojin- Adopted son of Sano and Megumi/ Assassin-in-training

Hiko Seijuro- Head of Assassin Organization

Shishio Makoto- Wealthy Businessman

Yumi Komagata- Shishio's girlfriend

Aoshi Shinomori- Trainer

Misao Makimachi- Megumi's apprentice

Saito Hajime- the cleaner (you'll understand later if you haven't seen the movie.)

Summary: Kaoru is a junkie who is given a second chance to live by learning how to become a professional assassin for the government. Pairings: KK/ KE, SM, AM (Warning: this is for KK fans even if Kaoru goes out with Enishi.) Based on the movie Point of No Return, just my way.

Ch. 1Prologue

Four figures could be seen going down a dark street. Three were big, burly men and the last one was a frail looking woman with long black hair and blue eyes who needed to be supported up by one of the men.

"I need it. I need it real bad." She murmured to the man supporting her. "I know you do, we're almost there." The man said as they approached a little drug store.

One of the other men went up to the gate that blocked the door and took out a ring of keys and started fitting keys into the lock.

"God, Hino, hurry up!" snapped yet another man who held an axe over his shoulder. "I'm almost there, Jisan." Hino said, still looking for the right key.

"You take too long!" Jisan said, losing his temper and bringing the axe down on the lock, breaking it and opening the gate. "Hey, I almost had it!" said Hino, pissed off. "Like I said before, you take too long." Jisan said, opening the door to the drug store and going in.

Upstairs, the owner of the store got out his rifle and headed downstairs as his wife called 911. In the store, Hino was looking all around, looking for the drugs they had come for. "God! Where are they? He always keeps them right here!" Hino said loudly, getting mad.

"Hey what the hell are you doing in my shop?" came the voice of the owner as he came downstairs. "Get out of my store!" he yelled as he started to shoot everyone in his store that didn't belong. He killed the silent man, who had said nothing the entire time, first.

"Babe, just stay here." The man (Kinoshi) who had supported the frail dark hair woman (Kaoru) said as he loaded his gun and yelled at the owner, "Hey would you shoot and kill, Hino, your only son?" when the owner heard that, he looked around and saw Hino.

Just then the police came and opened fire, killing everyone but Kaoru. Two policemen came inside and one found Kaoru, sitting on the floor, headset on, listening to Nina Simone (Old, famous singer). "Hey, are you okay?" the officer asked after taking off her headset. "Did you get it?" she murmured, not looking at him.

"What?" he asked, which made her look up, and when she saw the officer wasn't Kinoshi, she pulled out a gun and shot him in the neck, killing him. The other officer ran over, but at that moment Kaoru fell unconscious, which allowed the officer to cuff her and put her in the car.


	2. The Offer

Ch.2

"You have been found guilty for the murder of a police officer. I hereby sentence you to death by lethal injection. You will be held at Hiroshi Female Correctional Institute until your sentence is to be carried out." Said the judge, monotonously.

Kaoru said nothing as they started to lead her away. Suddenly she kicked one of the officers holding her and was able to get away from the other.

She ran over to the doors leading out of the courtroom but they were being guarded so she ran over to the window and tried to break it and get out.

She had nearly broken it and gotten out when she was overtaken by the officers in the courtroom. Unbeknownst to her, there was someone in the shadows watching her intently.

A week later, Kaoru struggled against the straps that restrained her.

There was only a nurse with her, getting her ready to carry out the sentence the judge had given her.

She stuck the needle into Kaoru's forearm and injected the liquid into her blood stream.

The entire time Kaoru was calling for her mother and father, saying they would come help her.

She blacked out soon after the injection. Unbeknownst to her, again, the person was watching her intently from the shadows.

Kaoru woke up in a blindingly white room. She sat up in the bed she had been laid on. Suddenly a knock cam from the door in front of her bed, and without waiting for an answer, a man came in and shut the door behind him.

Kaoru could only stare at the man standing in front of her.

He was a little taller than her, but he had long crimson red hair, and sharp golden eyes. His face was lean and slightly feminine, and his body was lean and clothed in an all black suit with his hair pulled into a loose ponytail.

"Nice to see you awake." He said in a smooth deep voice. "Where am I? Am I dead?" she asked as he came to stand next to her bed.

"No you're not dead; Kaoru, but I can't tell you where you are just yet." He said looking into her eyes deeply.

Kaoru just looked back at him before asking him, "How do you know my name?"

He smirked at the question and pulled out a blue folder from his jacket and handed it to her as he said, "We know a lot about you."

Kaoru flipped through the folder and said, "You sure do know a lot about me, but I don't know anything about you."

His smirk just deepened, but he answered with, "My name is Kenshin Himura. You have been given another chance to live. Should you accept our offer, we shall train you to be a government assassin."

Kaoru just look stunned. "You have one hour to think about it." Kenshin said before leaving the room.

Cool, don't you think? Just to remind people that have seen Point of No Return, this is based on that movie but its being done my way. Chapters will be longer, but right now, I'm just trying to get started.

Kasumi977


End file.
